At First Light
by LyricalMedley
Summary: "You're safe now..." Alfred uttered calmly, glancing at review mirror. The moment the words fell from the butler's lips, the young boy fell forward. Alfred gasped as he heard Bruce's soft cries emanating forward. Alfred gasped as the horror's of the night began to suffocate the distraught boy, who had only just begun to grieve his loss.
1. Chapter 1

His heart was nearly in his throat as he drove onward. Alfred continued to breathe quickly as he made his way through Gotham. The words that had been uttered to him on the phone had unraveled him to his _very _core. His whole frame was trembling as he continued to let the words sink in. The Wayne family had all but been obliterated. The only thing that kept the butler from giving into the deep seeded sorrow was the fact that he was needed.

His hands shook as images of Bruce flashed before him. When the phone call had arrived, he hadn't had much success in finding out how much the boy had witnessed. The one thing the Sargent did tell him, was that the young boy hadn't uttered a single word. He knew Bruce was in a bad way. Leaning forward, the butler frowned as he saw dark clouds gathering above. The weather seemed to mirror his own sorrow as he continued to make his way to his destination.

Finally, he spotted the flashing lights from multiple cars. Putting the car in park, Alfred stole a moment to steady himself. Glancing over his shoulder, his breath caught in his chest as he saw Bruce conversing with a young man. From the short distance away, he could see Bruce was trembling ardently. With out a moments hesitation, he turned off the engine and exited the car.

Alfred felt his chest tighten, when he saw Bruce catch sight of him. The way the young boy threw off the blanket, and ran towards him was almost too much. The moment Alfred had Bruce in his arms, he knew the boy had seen every horror that had occurred. The way Bruce held tightly to him, arms around his waist, spoke volumes. Every single fiber in the boy seemed to tremble as he clung tighter to Alfred. The soothing motion of rubbing Bruce's back seemed to help slightly. But Alfred could barley focus on his conversation with the police officer as he heard Bruce's soft cries.

Coming from the boy who had rarely cried in front of the butler, this was _huge_. With in moments the two turned and strode towards the car. Alfred froze as Bruce absently got into the back, with out waiting for the door to be opened. Once inside, Alfred looked behind him and saw the boy had fastened his seat belt and was leaning to the side with a hand shielding his eyes.

The butler started the car and put his own seat belt on, and with in moments the two were on their way. Once they made it to the highway, Alfred steeled himself and tried to comfort the boy.

"You safe now..." Alfred uttered calmly, glancing at review mirror.

The moment the words fell from the butler's lips, the young boy fell forward. Alfred gasped as he heard Bruce's soft cries emanating forward. By the time they made it to the Manor, Bruce's entire frame was wracked with heaving sobs.

Quickly, Alfred placed the car in park and turned oft the engine. Exiting the car, he made his way around and opened up the back door. Leaning in, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and used his other to unfasten the seat belt. He froze when he felt a clammy hand snaked itself around his neck and pull him in.

"Come on old boy..."Alfred soothed. "Let's get you inside."

As if to prompt him, the sky rumbled ominously. Alfred winced as he felt the boy jump slightly. Slowly, he helped Bruce make his way out of the car. His eyes followed as Bruce's legs began to buckle. Alfred also noted Bruce's complexion had paled. Gently, Alfred pulled Bruce close and began to guide him towards the entrance. He gasped as he felt the boy wrap an arm around his waist.

"Easy..." Alfred uttered.

No sooner had they set foot inside the manor, did the downpour ensue. Alfred looked down and saw Bruce had his eyes closed. Multiple tears had made their way down, his face as his chin continued to tremble. Turning, Alfred sighed as he eyed the long staircase before them.

"Come on Bruce..." Alfred encouraged. "Up we get."

The boy opened his eyes and met Alfred's gaze. He then turned and took his first step. Stepping in tandem, Alfred continued to hold onto Bruce's shoulders as the young boy's entire frame continued to shudder. One by one, the duo conquered the stair case, step by step.

Finally, they reached Bruce's room. Moments passed as the two did not move from the spot. Movement caught his eye, as Alfred saw Bruce fumbling with the buttons of his coat. His lips were drawn in a line, and fresh tears were falling rapidly. Alfred swiftly walked around and knelt down in front of the boy. The moment he put his hand over the boys, Bruce froze.

Alfred could hear the muffled cries as Bruce gave in a dropped his hands to his side. Alfred felt his own throat burn with tears as he unfastened the coat and gently removed it. Tossing it on a chair, the butler stood and took off his own coat and tossed it on the same chair. Turning, he put his arms around the trembling boy. With in seconds, Bruce was wailing into Alfred's vest.

An hour later, Bruce had showered, changed, and was sleeping soundly. Alfred surveyed the sleeping child in the bed. As he saw Bruce's body was twitching slightly, he heard the storm gathering intensity outside. Sighing heavily, he made his way towards the door.

"Good night Master Bruce."

Alfred made his way to his quarters. Upon entering, he eyed the bed in the room. His gaze then shifted over to his desk, as he knew there were phone calls to be made. Sighing heavily, he wondered over and sat down. A sudden boom of thunder caused him to jump. Shaking his head he picked up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce could feel his whole body trembling as he turned around. His ears were still ringing from the two shots that been fired. But then something wasn't right. Every time he turned around, another shot fired. He froze as he saw his father gunned down, followed by his mother.

The scenario played out in a macabre fashion, each time worse then the last. With all his might he tried running down the street to get help. But his feet wouldn't obey. His heart was racing, and his hands were trembling. Closing his eyes he willed the shots to cease.

_**BOOM!**_

The moment the thunder transpired Bruce jolted awake, screaming at the top of his lungs. Shaking his head, he realized what he had heard was not thunder, but another gun shot. Suddenly his mind switched into overdrive. Every boom of thunder sounded like gunfire. Panic began to seize the young boys weary frame as he slid out of bed. Shaking hands clutched his heart as another round of thunder rumbled.

Quickly he sank to the floor, and crawled over to the door. Opening the door, he rose slightly and bolted down the hallway. With out warning, Bruce ran into one of the suits of armor. The whole thing fell and toppled across the hallway. The young boy barely had time to block himself as the helmet hit him square in the face.

The noise hit a nerve as the metal pieces fell. With a gusto Bruce was unaware he had, he screamed and fell to the floor. Tucking his feet in, he held his head in his hands and waited for the noise to subside. The noise stopped, but the boy didn't budge. Breathing heavily, Bruce tried to calm himself.

A whimper fell from his mouth, as Bruce tried to get up. Unsteady on his feet, he navigated around the armor and made his way to the staircase. As he made his way down he saw blood had stained his sleeve. Reaching up, he held a hand to his nose and winced. Pulling away, he saw fresh blood covered his hand. Groaning he put his hand back and continued downward.

Several claps of thunder hit, the moment Bruce reached the bottom of the staircase. Visions of the fatal blows delivered to his parents flashed before his eyes as the thunder seemed to trigger them. He could see he wasn't far from Alfred's quarters. As he made his way towards the door lighting flashed, followed by a crackling roll of thunder.

Bruce lost it. Falling to the floor, a series of guttural screams permeated from every fiber of his being. He was on his side, head in hands, as a huge roll of thunder boomed loudly. Unaware that his blood curdling screams were his own, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The important phone calls had been made. Resting his head in his hands, the butler took in a deep breath. Never in his life, had he ever thought he would have to arrange a double funeral, let alone raise a young boy on his own. As visions of the Wayne's filled his mind, tears pooled in his eyes. The whole evening, he had put forth a facade for the boy. He had remained tough.

However, the facade fell quickly as the silent cries fell from the old man's lips. Alfred couldn't tell if it was the kindhearted manor in which the Wayne's treated him as not only their employee but their friend, or the fact that their dear son was now alone, that broke his heart the most.

A sudden clamor broke the butler from his grief. His head shot up as he heard the thunder booming loudly. Breathing steadily, he caught his breath and cleared his throat. With a mind of it's own, his grief resumed. Alfred didn't even bother wiping his eyes as bowed his head and let loose the cries that came to fruition.

Moments later, thunder boomed again. But this time, it was different. The moment he heard the ear splitting screams, he knew it was Bruce. Jolting upward, he thrust the door open quickly. The dim hall lit up as the lightning filled every nook and cranny for a moment. His eyes fell on the shaking form laying on the floor.

"Bruce!" Alfred yelled.

Alfred bounded towards the boy as quickly as his legs would allow. The sight of Bruce scrunched up on the floor sent the butler to his knee's. Bruce's whole frame was trembling as he cradled his head in his arms. Leaning forward, Alfred gasped as he heard Bruce's muffled cries that ebbed in tandem with his trembling frame.

With out warning, another clap of thunder shook the house. Bruce yelped and scrunched up even tighter. Alfred could see Bruce was truly unnerved as the boys cries began to waft forward.

Not hesitating for a moment, Alfred leaned forward and scooped Bruce into his arms. The boys entire frame went rigid as Bruce began to struggle. Alfred held tight as he fought against the boys feeble attempts to push him away. Bruce's breathing grew ragged as panic began to take over.

Alfred rose and carried the boy to his room. Holding Bruce tighter, Alfred sat at the edge of his bed and held the boy. As Bruce continued to struggle against the butler's hold, he began whimper quietly.

"I gotcha..." Alfred soothed, rubbing Bruce's back.

"I'm gonna...die...Alfffred..." Came the slurred reply.

"Don't you dare say th-" Alfred boomed, stopping short.

He watched in horror as Bruce's shoulders shook with renewed ferocity. He then noted the blood the now donned the boy's sleeve. Quickly he stood and lay Bruce on the bed. He forcefully rolled back the sleeve, only to groan as there was no injury. Glancing up he saw Bruce had his hand over his nose.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, his voice shaking.

"Gun shots...n'...the suzz armor..." Bruce stammered.

"Gun shots?" Alfred inquired.

Bruce burst into tears, and let his hand fall to the side. Alfred swore under his breath as pulled off his vest and placed it under Bruce's nose. The boy tried to push the fabric away, as his cries grew louder. Another roll of thunder boomed ominously, causing Bruce to jolt upward.

"Make it stop..." Bruce mewled.

Sudden clarity struck the butler. Another clap of the thunder confirmed his suspicions. The whole manor shook as the sound echoed onward, causing Bruce to shove Alfred's hand out of the way. Alfred gasped as Bruce shimmied off the bed and fell to the floor. Quickly, Alfred made his way to where Bruce was huddled on the floor. Like a man returning from war, Bruce was on his hands and knee's with his arms covering his head.

"Easy Master Bruce..." Alfred uttered, kneeling down. "It's just thunder..."


	4. Chapter 4

A single heart wrenching sob fell from the boys lips, as Alfred saw him look up and meet his gaze. Bruce was shaking ardently as Alfred scooted closer. Quickly, Alfred wrapped both hands around the boy and pulled him close.

Bruce didn't fight it as he felt Alfred place the fabric back under his nose. Soon, the gentle motion of being rocked began to soothe Bruce's nerves. Alfred winced every time he felt the boy jump at the sound of thunder.

Alfred jumped when he felt a cold hand push his own out of the way. Looking down, he saw Bruce was staring at the fabric. Leaning further in, he gasped as he saw the boys chin quiver.

"It's just...fabric...Master Bruce..." Alfred soothed.

The butler's breath caught when Bruce layed his head back, resting it against his chest. The boy began to breath loudly as visions from the trauma began to come to fruition. Alfred saw that Bruce's gaze was far off in the distance, but the moment he felt the boy's hands grab hold of his arm he felt his heart drop.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked, scant of breath.

"I'm here...I'm-" Alfred replied.

"ALFRED?" Bruce boomed, his voice laced with panic.

"Oi!" Alfred boomed. "I'm _right here Bruce_. I've got you."

"Help me..." Bruce pleaded, his voice wavering.

Alfred winced as he felt Bruce hold tighter to him. Grunting he maneuvered so that he was on his knee's, sitting behind the trembling boy. Gently, he placed his arms underneath Bruce's and pulled him up. He barely had time to stand before he caught Bruce as the boy began to sway unsteadily. Gingerly, he turned Bruce towards the bed. Bruce shook his head vehemently.

"I can't..."

"You have to res-" Alfred replied.

Before he could finish his sentence, Bruce burst into tears. Swallowing hard, Alfred moved next to Bruce and braced himself against the bed frame. His own eyes begin to pool with tears as he saw the distraught boy trying to calm himself. He nearly missed it when Bruce quickly placed both hands on the bed to catch himself. Looking down, Alfred gasped as he saw Bruce's legs where shaking horridly. Glancing up he saw Bruce's face was ashen.

"Bloody he-" Alfred stammered, standing suddenly.

With out a word, the butler scooped the trembling boy into his arms and placed him on the bed. Quickly, he pulled the covers out from underneath the boy and wrapped them around him tightly. Putting a hand to the boys head, Alfred hissed as he realized Bruce wasn't trembling. He was shivering. Inwardly, the butler chided himself as he realized Bruce was going into shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred walked over to the wardrobe in his closet and pulled out several heavy blankets. Moving to the bed, he began to unfold them. Glancing over, he gasped as he saw Bruce was mumbling to himself. Putting the blanket down he sat next to Bruce. Leaning in he tried to make sense of the mumbled words that fell from the boy's lips.

"Nuh...sleep...ppllz 'Fred.."

"It's all right mate. It's all right." Alfred soothed. "Gotta get you warmed up."

"Nnn..." Bruce grunted, furrowing his brow.

"Master Bru-" Alfred answered.

"Nightmares..." Bruce whimpered, looking straight at Alfred.

Alfred blinked several times as he heard the sudden clarity in the boys voice. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief. Quickly he dabbed the boys eyes and forehead, shushing the boy quietly in tandem. Standing, he left the handkerchief with Bruce and resumed the unfolding of the blankets. Bruce barely flinched as each blanket was added to the plethora that now covered him.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, leaning in. "I'm gonna go an-"

"Please...dnnnt go " Bruce stammered, meeting Alfred's gaze.

"I'm only going to the kitchen..." Alfred soothed.

Bruce closed his eyes as he nodded. It didn't escape the butler's notice when the young boy curled into a ball as he made his way around the bed. Stopping in at the door he gasped as he heard the muffled cries resume from under the mountain of blankets. With renewed vigor, the butler quickly made his way to the kitchen. He had to steady himself several times as he moved about the room as he prepared warm milk for Bruce and tea for himself.

Moments later he had the milk on the stove top, and had his tea kettle set to boil. As he prepared the items, his mind began to wonder to the grave events that had transpired. His mind fell upon the solum atmosphere that had engulfed Bruce, stealing every once of courage the boy had in him. With out warning the grief that Alfred had held back for Bruce's sake, came rushing forward with a renewed ferocity.

The butler backed away from the oven as the sobs wracked his weary frame. Leaning against the counter, he slid to the floor and rested his arms on his knee's. It wasn't until the kettle boiled that he jolted up and rescued the kettle from the burner. The butler didn't even bother drying his eyes as he then took the milk off the burner and poured it into the saucer. Quickly adding some honey to the milk, the butler poured his tea and placed the two drinks on a tray and made his way towards his room.

He barely made his way down the hallway before he heard it. A blood curdling scream pierced the darkness as Alfred made his way towards Bruce. Swearing under his breath, the butler quickly opened the door and made his way into the room. Realizing Bruce had fallen asleep he cast a glance over to the bed, and saw Bruce was thrashing around wildly.

Alfred set the tray down on his desk, and bolted over to Bruce's bedside. As he sat next to Bruce, he heard the boy in-hail forcefully. Tears continued to fall as the butler placed his hand on the boys shoulder and shook them gently. This only caused more panic as Bruce scrunched up tightly, wincing horridly.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred boomed, shaking the boys shoulders again.

Hearing the sound of Bruce's raged breathing he suddenly stood, and began to peal back the blankets. Finally removing the last comforter, he leaned in and took Bruce in his arms. Bruce's panic only intensified as the butler scooted back against the head board and held tightly to the trembling boy.

Looking down he saw beads of sweat had laced Bruce's forehead. It was then, that the butler realized Bruce was beginning to hyperventilate. Bruce continued to struggle as the butler began to rub soothing circles on his back while rocking the boy gently.

"Come on old boy..." Alfred pleaded, more tears falling. "Please...wake up..."

For a moment, Bruce fell quiet. Looking down, Alfred realized Bruce could hear him. Clearing his throat, the butler continued to speak gingerly to the distraught boy in his arms. He could tell that Bruce's nightmare was intense by the way his entire frame continued to jolt sporadically.

Seconds began to lag on ever so slowly as the boy continued to thrash around wildly. Alfred could hear the cries began to wane as he continued to rock the boy gently. In any other circumstance, he knew Bruce would be mortified to be held in such a way. But now was not the time for formality. For the time being, formality was safely tucked away to make room for what was needed to care for the boy.

With out warning Bruce jolted forward, in-hailing forcefully. Quickly, the butler placed a hand on the boys chest and the other on his arm. Leaning forward, the butler saw his charge was wide awake. Long gulps emanated from the boys mouth as he began to come around.

"Easy...easy..." Alfred soothed.

Alfred could feel the boy's frantic heartbeat beneath his grasp as he held onto him.

Moments passed as the butler held the boy, wincing every time he heard his breath catch. Alfred squinted as he tried to read the look that befallen Bruce's face. Bruce was completely still, save for the tremors and hitched breathing.

"Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce didn't flinch at the sound of his name.

"Please.." Alfred uttered. "Say something."

Alfred winced when he saw Bruce swallow hard. His eyes caught it as the boy's chin quivered suddenly. With out warning, Bruce leaned sideways. The moment Alfred felt the boy rest against him, he wrapped his arms around Bruce. Bruce's whole frame began to tremble as Alfred heard the muffled cries ensue. It was all Alfred could do to keep his own sorrow from bursting forth, as Bruce's cries intensified.

"I know...I knn..." Alfred soothed, his voice hitching.

The moment Bruce heard Alfred's voice waver, his whole body shook.

"Mmm ssssry...Lfrrdd.." Bruce slurred.  
>Alfred gasped as he heard Bruce's broken voice. Holding him tighter, he answered gently.<p>

"What ever for?"

"Everything..." Bruce insinuated.

"It. Is. NOT. Your. _Fault_-" Alfred boomed.

Alfred winced when the boy jumped at the sound of his voice. As if on cue, the butler felt the boy's entire frame begin to shudder even more. Glancing down he saw Bruce was sobbing silently. His throat tightened even more when he felt Bruce grab a fistful of his shirt. Sighing heavily, the butler chided himself as his grief seemed to enable his anger very easily.

"I'm sorry Master Bruce, I just-" Alfred uttered, stopping short.

A single heart wrenching sob fell from Bruce's mouth, causing Alfred to pause. He began to shush Bruce as the the boy began to sob freely. The cries were feeble, but it was the way his entire frame shook that caused the butler to place his head atop the boys and hold him tighter.

"Hush now..." Alfred soothed, smoothing the boys hair.

Alfred didn't bother stopping the tears as they fell down his face. It barely registered that he was indeed sobbing silently, until he heard the boys trembling voice.

"Please ...Alfred.." Bruce whimpered. "Don't crr...cry"

"I won't...if...if you won't." Alfred quipped, sniffing loudly.

"I..I'll try, but-" Bruce mewled, stopping short.

Alfred looked down when he heard the boy's voice falter. Leaning in, he saw Bruce had closed his eyes and was breathing rapidly. It was obvious to the butler. Bruce was trying to reign in the tears, but his efforts were futile.

"It's all right, Master Bruce..." Alfred spoke gently.

"I...I...I-" Bruce stuttered, shaking his head.

"Can't help it?" Alfred insinuated, squeezing the boy's shoulder.

Bruce's shoulder's trembled as he nodded. Alfred sighed, as Bruce's grief seemed to enable his own.

"Mm...me either."


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred took a few moments to hold Bruce, rubbing his back gingerly. Sighing heavily, he scooted off the bed with the boy in his arms. Bruce clutched tighter as he felt Alfred turn and prop him up against the backboard.

"You're all right..." Alfred soothed, backing away slowly.

Bruce gasped out loud as he opened his eyes and met Alfred's gaze. Smiling half-heartedly, the butler nodded and made his way over to the tray that sat atop the desk. Steam still wafted upwards from the two cups as the butler picked up the tray and made his way over to the bed. Glancing up he saw Bruce was watching him contentedly. Furrowing his brow, Alfred set the tray on the night table next to the bed. He sat down next to Bruce and took the boy by the shoulder's.

"You all right?"

Bruce sighed, and shrugged. It didn't escape the butler's notice, as a single tear trailed down as the boy nodded slowly. However, Alfred began to sense there was more behind the silent answer.

Grunting, the butler reached over and took one of the cups and handed it to the boy. Alfred winced as he saw Bruce's hands shake as he took the cup in his hands. He saw tears well in Bruce's eyes as Alfred took his own and gently guided the cup up to the boys' mouth. Bruce stared at the cup, and then looked to Alfred.

"Come on..." Alfred soothed. "Warm milk and honey will-"

The tears fell as Bruce slurped loudly, as he allowed the butler to help him. His frustration grew as the warm milk was indeed helping, but his hands continued to tremble. Some milk spilled as the tremor's seemed to grow. Alfred saw the boy cringe, and began to shush the boys worries.

"No sense crying over spilled m-" Alfred quipped.

Alfred winced as he saw Bruce pull away, and avert his gaze. The boy's shoulder's shook as he put a hand to his mouth. The butler quickly set the cup on the tray, and sat next to Bruce. Sighing heavily, the butler grunted and propped a nearby pillow at his side. Gingerly he took the boy by the shoulder's and turned him around.

Alfred's throat stung with tears when Bruce met his gaze. The boy's eyes were red, and his eyes donned dark circles. Bruce's eyes quickly darted to Alfred's hands, then fell to the pillow that was propped up against next to Alfred. The boy shook his head vehemently.

"No Alfred." Bruce boomed. "I..._refuse..._"

"You must rest-" Alfred pleaded.

"You can't make me." Bruce interjected, trying to pull back.

"Please..." Alfred rasped. "I don't want..."

Bruce froze when he heard Alfred's voice hitch. Bruce watched as Alfred drew his lips in a line, and ex-hailed forcefully.

"Don't want..._what_...Alfred?" Bruce asked gingerly.

"I don't wanna loose you too!" Alfred stated, looking away.

Bruce gasped when he saw the butler's shoulder's begin to shake. He realized he had _never_ seen Alfred cry before.  
>"I'm not lost...I'm-" Bruce began.<p>

"You. Need. Your. Rest." Alfred interrupted.

Bruce winced when he saw Alfred meet his gaze. It was as if a veil had been lifted as Bruce saw the obvious lines of grief that had etched their way upon the butler's face. Suddenly, it became clear that this was not a gentle suggestion from the family butler. It was a solum plea from a man who only knew of one such horror that could make the present one pale in comparison.

The butler gasped as he saw the boy's face crumble as he lay down with his back against the pillow. He saw Bruce lay his head on the mattress, and immediately the boys shoulder's began to shake. Grunting he reached over and pulled the other pillow close. Gingerly, he lifted the boy's head and placed it atop the pillow.

"Easy...Master Bruce..." Alfred soothed.

"Promise to wake me if-" Bruce mewled.

"In a heartbeat." came the reply.


	7. Chapter 7

While Bruce slept, Alfred took to his desk and began to rifle through some of the papers that were strewn about. He had barely made it through half of his tea, when Bruce began to move restlessly. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Alfred set down the cup and made his way over to Bruce's bedside.

The boy's brow was furrowed deeply, as he began to breathe loudly. Totally unaware of the butler's presence, Bruce suddenly moved and smacked his head against the backboard.

"Master Br-"

Bruce gulped in air as he awoke with a start. He felt the bed shift, and stole a glance over his shoulder. He barely registered Alfred leaning forward, and riffling his hands through his hair.

"You all right?" Alfred asked, his voice laced with worry.

The butler gasped when the young boy sat up and looked him straight in the eye. A single sob fell from his lips as Bruce shook his head. Alfred quickly moved over to Bruce's side and pulled him close. It wasn't until he had his arms around the boy's trembling shoulder's that he realized the severity of Bruce's nightmare. Alfred's breath caught at the lack of fight the boy put forth. Glancing down he saw that Bruce had buried his head in his hands.

It was obvious as the languid form of the young boy began to tremble more ardently, that he was being overwhelmed by another onslaught of grief. Tightening his embrace, Alfred slowly began to rock back and forth.

Bruce began to wail as he felt Alfred's arms hold him tighter. With all his might he tried to stifle his cries as images form the nightmare began to flash before his eyes. It was all for naught as the grief seemed to engulf his entire being. His ribs began to hurt as it seemed that with every cry, Alfred would hold him tighter.

"I've gotcha..." Alfred soothed.

"Alfred?" Bruce mewled.

Alfred held tighter as he heard the sorrow in Bruce's voice.

"You're safe..." Alfred stated.

"Can't...breathe.." Bruce rasped.

Alfred pulled away, and Bruce gulped in loudly.

"Sorry...Master Br-"

Alfred barely had time to finish his sentence before Bruce wrapped both arms around him and clung to him. He saw the young boy shake his head.

"Not what...I meant...Alfred.." Bruce slurred.

Alfred began to smooth the boys hair as he gingerly wrapped his arms around the boy. The sound of Bruce's jagged breathing soon filled the room, as he continued to tremble. It wasn't until a hiss broke the silence, that Alfred realized he had fallen into a trance of his own. Glancing down he saw Bruce rubbing his head tenderly.

"Lemme see." Alfred demanded.

"It's all right Alfred." Bruce answered, dropping his hand.

"Please...Bruce..." Alfred stammered.

Upon hearing the butler's voice falter, Bruce looked up. Fresh tears had donned the eyes that now stared back at him. Alfred's lips were drawn in a line, as he smiled sadly. Sighing, he placed his hand atop Bruce's head. The moment he did so, Bruce hissed.

"Easy...easy..." Alfred spoke.

Reaching up, the butler placed his hand over the tender spot. A lump was already forming as Alfred inspected the injury. It was not huge, but it was big enough to cause some worry.

"Really knockin' lumps around-" Alfred quipped, stopping short.

The words had barely left the butler's lips when he noticed Bruce had averted his gaze. The boy's face was crumbling, as his sorrow began to break through. Alfred knew Bruce was trying to keep the tears at bay. Sighing heavily, Alfred placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Bruce opened his mouth, but closed it as the tender gesture seemed to enable his sorrow. The more Bruce tried to fight it, the more his resolve began to fade.

"You're shaking..." Alfred stated.

Bruce nodded.

"Say...something..." Alfred pleaded.

The moment Alfred heard Bruce's cold voice reply, he felt a chill works it's way up his spine.

"It should have been me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't you dare say that!" Alfred boomed.

The butler's gaze fell down upon the boy who's shoulder's were beginning to tremble. Alfred began to shush the boy as he wrapped his arms around him. The boys cries where silent but powerful, as he gave in to the sorrow. Alfred could feel Bruce's arms tremble as he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and held fast.

"Easy mate..." Alfred soothed.

Alfred soon began to worry as it seemed that the tremors wouldn't subside on their own. Glancing down he saw that Bruce had closed his eyes. The cries had quieted, but the boy continued to shake ardently.

"You know you can tell me..." Alfred encouraged. "If there's anything bothering you...Anything at-"

"Cold." Bruce stammered.

As if on cue, Bruce in-hailed forcefully and wrapped his arms around himself. The butler chided himself as he had yet again missed the fact that the boys temperature was dropping again. Alfred quickly got up and turned towards the boy. With out a word he wrapped his arm around Bruce and scooted him back against the bed board.

"No!" Bruce yelped, grabbing the butler's arms.

"You gotta get-" Alfred boomed.

"I don't _want to get_ more rest." Bruce interrupted.

Alfred winced when he saw Bruce's entire frame tremor as he spoke. It became obvious that the nightmare was still clinging to the recesses of the boys mind. Alfred sat down next to the boy and gently clasped his shoulder's.

"Master Bruce, if I don't get you warmed up..."Alfred uttered.

The butler stopped speaking the moment he saw the boy's chin quiver. He shook Bruce's shoulder's gently as he tried to phrase his concern another way.

"There will be no rest Master Bruce..." Alfred spoke gently.

The boy's eyes shot up and honed in as the butler spoke. Alfred gasped when he saw the silent cries resume their previous course. Immediately, Alfred pulled Bruce close and held him for a moment. As he did so he gasped when he realized the boy's tremors from the cold had reached a new level of intensity.

"Tell ya what." Alfred spoke. "How 'bout we make our way to the sitting room."

Bruce pulled away, and looked up towards Alfred when he heard the suggestion. Alfred met the boy's gaze. He barely saw it when the boy nodded in agreement.

"We'll get a fire up n' going, set you on the couch with a few throw blankets..."

Bruce nodded again as the butler spoke. But it didn't escape the butler's notice when a soft yawn made it's way across Bruce's face.

"You do realize that exhaustion will eventually win-" Alfred stated, smiling kindly.

The words barely made it out of the butler's mouth before Alfred saw Bruce reach up and rub his eyes. The boy nodded as he ex-hailed loudly.

"I know...I just..." Bruce rasped.

"You are _fighting _it Master Bruce, and-" Alfred answered.

"Don't you understand Alfred?!" Bruce yelled, glaring at the butler. "I fall asleep, and I'm back at that alley again, with my parents, and then _that man_ shows up...With his gun...an-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, the butler pulled him close. He began to shush the boy as he heard the dry sobs emanating forth.

"It's a battle Master Bruce. That's for ruddy sure." Alfred stated, his voice trembling. "But some battles are _worth loosing_."

Bruce began to wail when he heard Alfred's words. He knew Alfred was right, but he didn't want to face the macabre nightmares again. He clasped a fistful of the butler's vest in his hands and held tightly as the truth of what had been said began to sink in. Alfred gasped when Bruce's cries burst forward and began to rub the boy's back gingerly.

"I'm not going anywhere Master Bruce." Alfred soothed. "I'll wake you at the first sign of duress."

Bruce pulled away and looked Alfred square in the eye. The butler gasped as he saw the dark circles under the boy's eyes had darkened even more. He saw more tears threatening to fall as the boy stared at him.

"What about yuh?" Bruce stammered, sniffing loudly.

"Me?" Alfred asked.

"Even...butlers...need their rest." Bruce quipped.

All though the boy's voice was trembling and the tears were falling continuously, Alfred breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a slight smile work it's way across the boy's face.

"If you lay down on the couch, I could sit with ya." Alfred suggested. "Who knows...Maybe I'll catch a few winks."


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred slowly made his way down the staircase with three of the heaviest throw blankets he could find. A few steps ahead of him, Bruce slowly made his decent. Alfred felt his chest tighten as he saw Bruce stop and lean against the wall. As he neared the boy he saw he had wrapped his arms around himself and was trying to quell the tremors.

"Nearly there..." Alfred encouraged.

Alfred sighed when he saw the boy had his eyes shut tight. Leaning in, he gasped when he realized the boy's lips had turned a dark shade of blue. His pale skin suddenly jumped out at the butler causing him to drop the blankets. Swearing under his breath, the butler quickly scooped Bruce into his arms.

"Hang on Bruce." Alfred pleaded. "I'm...so sorry...I-"

The words died out as Alfred felt Bruce's languid form in his arms. Quickly, the butler kicked the doors to the sitting room open. Making his way to the couch he lay the boy down. Quickly the butler left and returned with the blankets. Putting the first one atop the boy, he tucked him in tightly.

The remaining blankets were added and a fire was started before the butler sat down to inspect his patient. Even from underneath the blankets the butler could tell that Bruce was freezing.

"Bruce!" Alfred boomed.

Alfred knelt down on the floor and placed his hands on the boy's shoulder's. Gently he shook Bruce. He saw the boy's eyes stir, and reached up to tap his cheek. The boy's eyes fluttered open and began to scan the room. With in moments, panic began to set in as Bruce became aware of his surroundings.

"Easy..." Alfred soothed, smiling softly.

"Ccc...Cold..." Bruce stammered.

Bruce's mind began to clear rapidly, the moment he saw the tears welling in the butler's eyes. He saw Alfred's chin quiver and immediately tried to sit up.  
>"No no no..." Alfred rasped, sniffing loudly. "You need ta rest."<p>

"Ssso...do you..." Bruce uttered, his voice trembling.

"Fair enough..." came the reply.

Alfred grunted as he stood and made his way over to the fireplace. As he added the logs to the fireplace, the butler tried to still the fear that had surficed. He knew he had to be strong for Bruce's sake. But he also knew that he was just as exhausted as the boy. He realized he didn't know if he'd be able to keep up a brave front very well. Sighing heavily, the butler made his way back to the couch. Bruce scooted forward to allow the butler room to sit.

"Easy Bruce..." Alfred encouraged.

The moment the butler sat down, his mind suddenly became aware of how utterly exhausted he was. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Bruce was staring right at him. His eyes seemed to grow heavier as he took in the sight of the weary butler. When Bruce gulped loudly, he knew what the boy was thinking.

"Come on mate..." Alfred stated, patting the boys legs. "Into battle then..."


End file.
